My Life as a Fanfiction Writer
by TheSeriousBard
Summary: A proposition had been sent to Yata after several weeks of silence from the Unknown Sender. The email explained that if he didn't want web mangas of himself to appear anymore, he and others would have to collaborate and write a story themselves...but it ends up being more of a threat when each of their pride is held on the line. SaruMi-focused; Pretty much the entire main cast; AU
1. Prologue

**My Life as a Fanfiction Writer**

A proposition had been sent to Yata after several weeks of silence from the Unknown Sender. The email explained that if he didn't want web mangas of himself to appear anymore, he and others would have to collaborate and write a story themselves...but it ends up being more of a threat when each of their pride is held on the line. SaruMi-focused; Pretty much the entire main cast; AU

**Disclaimer:** The GoRa/GoHands deal

**Note:** This is a sequel to My Life as a Shoujo Manga Protagonist

**In order to make this story easier to follow, I'm going to add initial tags to whenever a character speaks during the writing sessions, since it's no longer just one or two people talking.**

* * *

**A Prologue of the Damned**

Beep, beep, beep…Beep, beep, beep…

Yata had awoken after hearing his PDA sound off. It was the middle of the night, and the crow was extremely drowsy, as he strained to grab the device off the bedside table. When he expanded the screen in front of him, he noticed that he had received a new email in his inbox. Misaki's eyes instantly widened, and he felt all of his sleepiness drain from his body.

Inside the inbox, the amber-eyed boy saw the sender name labeled as "Unknown Sender." The title of the email simply stated, "Did you miss me? ;3"

The crow began to panic, remembering the events that had haunted his thoughts and dreams for weeks. Since there was no further contact from Unknown Sender, and the website with the web manga mysteriously disappeared, Yata finally managed to convince himself that it was nothing more than a one-time nightmare.

The chestnut-haired boy began to tremble when he slowly moved his finger to open the email. To his surprise, there was no hyperlink in the body. Instead, there was a brief message, stating, "I want the three of you to meet up tomorrow at noon. Make sure you all bring your PDAs. You know what will happen if you don't comply."

When Unknown Sender meant "the three of you," he or she was referring to the Shitty Monkey, the Heartless Woman, and himself. Yata swallowed hard, as he could imagine the possibilities of what could happen if he didn't obey their anonymous stalker. Misaki let loud a long sigh and prepared himself to wake up early to contact the two.

* * *

Sitting in one of Scepter 4's private lounges, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. The trio was all apprehensive about the meeting they would have in less than fifteen minutes.

The Red clansman called Saruhiko early in the morning and told him about the message. He also informed the blue-haired boy to notify his superior officer as well, since the request extended to her too. The three had quickly reported to their respective clan leaders that they would be unable to perform their usual duties for the day, due to an urgent situation.

With seconds counting down towards noon, the three stared at their PDAs so intently, that it was a wonder they didn't burn a hole through the device. At exactly 12 PM, their PDAs all had a chat room request pop up on their screens.

"What the fuck? This creepy-ass person somehow has our web ids too?" Misaki shuddered at the thought of this Unknown Sender.

Accepting the chat request, the three entered the room, where Unknown Sender was already waiting:

_-Entered chat-_

_Unknown Sender: Greetings! ^_^_

_Yatagarasu: STOP FUCKING WITH US ALREADY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?_

_Anko is My Lifeblood: This is beyond sexual harassment. Do you have no shame in what you are doing?_

_xXxHotMama69xXx: Once I find you, I'm going to slash you into a million pieces and feed your flesh to pigs._

"…Saru…Why the FUCK do you have a screen name like that?" asked the little vanguard.

It was actually one of Saruhiko's many aliases that he used when hacking and investigating cases—plus the occasional Misaki-stalking, but the fact that Unknown Sender had somehow discovered his private IDs was extremely unnerving.

Before the blue-haired boy could actually respond to the crow's question, Unknown Sender started typing:

_Unknown Sender: Awww, your words are so mean! :(((((_

_Unknown Sender: But no matter, I come to you three with a proposition._

_Yatagarasu: HAAAAAAAA? WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE EVER AGREE TO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF US, YOU BASTARD!_

_Unknown Sender: Don't be so cold, Yata Misaki, age 19 – New code name: Super Virgin~_

_Yatagarasu: *! )(#*!)(*)!(*!)(*OKFJDOIJWF)(U!)(*!)(!IOIJ_

Misaki felt as if a blood vessel was ready to explode in his head.

_Anko is My Lifeblood: You should be prepared. If Scepter 4 ever catches you, you will pay for your crimes._

_Unknown Sender: Can I pay you in red bean then? ^_^_

_Unknown Sender: Or maybe a picture of Kusanagi Izumo with nothing on but red bean all over his ****"_

_Anko is My Lifeblood: IUHJEIFUJIUOH( *U$*)!U)(*!)(!OIUJOJ!OIU()_

_Anko is My Lifeblood: )(! *#)(&!)&#UIRVHIUEHV_

_Anko is My Lifeblood: EROIUFHIROEJF()* &#)(! *_

Very unlike the blonde Scepter 4 officer, Seri began to panic, flooding the chat with gibberish.

_Yata_Misaki_Mai_Waifu_4_EVA: Hurry up and state your fucking business already._

"…"

"…Oi…Saru…What the fu—"

"Shut up."

"Fushimi, you really are despe—"

"I said, shut up." If the blue-eyed boy could somehow create a hack that allowed him to leap through his electronic devices, he wouldn't mind spending an eternity to do so, just to feel the satisfaction of plunging his saber into the heart of the Unknown Sender.

_Unknown Sender: Alright, alright. Enough of this small talk. Let's get straight down to business. So, I am willing to give you three a chance. If you don't want me to continue making web manga about you—despite it being extremely popular, then I will have you do something for me in return._

After a few moments of silence, the Unknown Sender began to type again.

_Unknown Sender: What I want you to do is write a story about yourselves. You can decide who the main characters are, as long as it's amongst yourselves. Additionally, I want you to gather the following people to come assist you in writing this: _

_Red Clansmen: Suoh Mikoto, Kushina Anna, Kanamoto Rikio, Kusanagi Izumo (AKA AWASHIMA SERI'S CANDY BOY~*~*~*~*)_

_Blue Clansmen: Munakata Reisi_

_Silver Clansmen: Isana Yashiro, Yatogami Kuroh, Neko, and friend of Silver Clan: Yukizome Kukuri_

_Unknown Sender: If do not comply—or someone tries to refuse, you will have to endure my wrath ^_^v_

A notice began to blink in the three's mailboxes simultaneously. With a bit of hesitation, the three opened the received attached image, and their eyes instantly began to bulge. Inside each of their emails, was a picture of them, showing off their deepest darkest secrets that they would rather die than have others see.

_Yatagarasu: …YOU..._

_Yatagarasu: YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_

Unable to maintain his cool, composed persona anymore, Saruhiko snapped into a typing frenzy:

_Fushimi Saruhiko: I _

_Fushimi Saruhiko is: AM_

_Fushimi Saruhiko is a: GOING_

_Fushimi Saruhiko is a creepy: TO_

_Fushimi Saruhiko is a creepy perverted: MURDER_

_Fushimi Saruhiko is a creepy perverted stalker: YOU _

"AHHHHHH, I WANT TO KILL THIS BASTARD RIGHT NOW!" The third-in-command was ready to throw his PDA at the wall.

_Unknown Sender: These will be posted on every internet site, television network, and street advertisement in Shizume City if you don't listen. Now that you know what I have in store for you, if you choose to blow this off…KABLAMO! (X_X)O-( " Q)_

_Unknown Sender: Go gather your fellow clansmen for me, and meet back in an hour. They should have all received something similar attached in their inboxes just now as well~_

_Unknown Sender: I will send you further instructions once everyone is together. Okay, BYE BYE~  
_

_-Owner of room has closed the chat—_

An awkward silence hung over the lounge once again. The three wanted to do nothing more than run and hide, but they knew that this Unknown Sender had omniscient and omnipotent powers beyond any being known to man.

With a loud, exasperated sigh, the little vanguard of HOMRA was the first to speak. "Ugh…well I guess we have no choice, but to do what he or she says for now…I'm going to go back to HOMRA and bring everyone here within an hour. You guys handle your monkey king and the Silver clan."

With heavy hearts and deflated morale, the trio departed the room, unsure of what the future had in store of them.


	2. Brainstorming

**Chapter Zero: Brainstorming**

**Note: **Sorry, I've been busy with finals. This is kind of a long chapter to get the wheels turning.

* * *

As the members of each clan slowly began to fill Scepter 4's main conference room, an unsettling atmosphere stretched within the walls. Not only were the clans technically enemies, but also the threat of having their inner most secrets exposed to the world whirled throughout their minds. Even for Anna, who did not own a PDA, had a horrifying vision appear within her dream during her afternoon nap. Both the Silver King and Neko were cursing the fact that their ever-nagging clansman, Yatogami Kuro, insisted that they had phones in case of an emergency.

The group wasn't told how they were to be contacted, but to just meet back within an hour's time. Misaki, Saruhiko, and Seri were staring at their phones, waiting for another chat room to appear. The Blue King was talking with the Silver King, while Suoh Mikoto was already fast asleep in a chair. He didn't really care about the threat he was given, but Anna insisted that he came along with her.

Suddenly, a conference call request was being made to the Scepter 4 main line. Eyeing the phone in front of him, Munakata Reisi hit the 'Accept' button on the video screen. The group sat in silence, waiting for their anonymous summoner to address them. A computerized, robotic voice began to speak, in sync with the typed text appearing on the screen:

_Unknown Sender: Welcome friends! I'm glad that all of you could make it! ^_^_

"Stop fucking around, you shitty bastard. Just tell us what we need to do, so we can get done and over with it as soon as possible," Misaki said through clenched teeth.

_Unknown Sender: Sheesh, and here I was trying to be friendly. Fine then, the following video will detail everything you will need to do in order to successfully create and write a story!_

The room's lights flickered off within the conference room, sending chills down everyones' spines. A fuzzy video began to focus on the screen with the words stating: "The Correct Way to Write a Fanfiction – By Unknown Sender."

Several people gasped out, as a certain silver-haired person then appeared on the video.

"Ahhh! That is—" Isana Yashiro shouted out, staring at none other than his original body—Adolf Weissman.

* * *

Just like the movie, in a "Battle Royale" style instructional video, the person began to speak:

"_Hello everyone in the color clans of Shizume City! This is the Seventh King, the Colorless King! You are the lucky clansmen chosen to write your first fanfiction. Congratulations!" The Colorless King spread out his hands and gave a coy wink and smile to the camera. _

"_Now I'm going to explain the rules. Listen carefully, and then make sure to write with energy please! All of you must work together at the beginning to brainstorm. You must decide chapter titles for every scene you do—though you won't need to choose the title of your story until the end._

_The target audience will be young maidens with hopes and dreams about love! You will need to choose two main protagonists for your story out of your current group. Make sure to give it some thought, as the genres that the story will fall under are: DRAMA AND ROMANCE!"_

The Colorless King made a heart symbol with his hands, which made the Silver King shudder in disgust.

"_What I am about to show you is an invention, created by none other than Unknown Sender!"_

_Something that looked like a slot machine appeared on the screen. _

"_In order to demonstrate this device, we will have you test it out! To whoever is sitting by the telephone: there should be a box under the desk. Would you be so kind as to open it and place the device onto the table?"_

Remaining silent, the Blue King looked by his feet. Sure enough, there was a black box resting on the ground. Munakata removed the lid, and pulled out what appeared to be a type writer with a crank attached to the side.

"…What the fuck…" Fushimi muttered under his breath.

"_To the clansman who is in front of the equipment, can you please pull the crank for me?" _

Remaining calm and collected, Reisi pulled the lever without hesitation. The slot machine on the screen began to spin wildly, until it stopped to display the following text:

_MAIN WRITER: COLORLESS KING_

_SCENE: FIRST KISS BETWEEN PROTAGONISTS_

_LOCATION: IN THE LIBRARY_

_NOTE FROM UNKNOWN SENDER: DON'T FORGET I STILL EXIST! :3  
_

_The video went back to the Colorless King, who now had the same device in front of him._

"_As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, the crank will begin the randomization process, eventually selecting who the main writer for the scene will be! Everyone else will still need to participate in the creation of the story, but ultimately it is to be written in the style of whoever controls the device! Please use the designated type writer for your story writing. Remember, we want to see a creative, original, and soul-shattering piece here._

_Additionally, at unset times throughout your writing sessions, you may have a mystery person come in and assist you in writing that particular scene. Expect the unexpected! You'll never know who might appear behind the door!"_

_An evil grin spread across the Colorless King's lips. _

"_I want to emphasize the point again that this is a group project. If one of you fails…all of you will be punished."_

The clansmen gave each other nervous glances. Enemies or not, they would need to unite for the same cause.

"_Unknown Sender is not unfair though! If at any time your writing becomes sub-par or unacceptable, a warning note will appear on your screen. However, if you chose to ignore it and continue on producing a half-assed product…"_

_The Colorless King pulled out a gun and aimed it at the camera. With a loud bang, the man shot the person holding the camera, causing it to crash onto the ground. Sauntering over to the device, the Seventh King picked it up and looked straight into the lens._

"_So with that, good luck clansmen!"_

* * *

As the video ended, the lights flickered back on. Everyone continued to sit without uttering a single word. Brains were fried with information overload.

It was the Blue King who was able to collect enough thoughts to speak first. "Well…shall we all start thinking of what our main characters should be?

"…"

"…What's exactly popular with 'young maidens with hopes and dreams about love?'" Kanamoto Rikio asked, turning bright red whe he said the latter words.

The clansmen all turned towards the females within the group for a response. After a few minutes of thinking, the women—with the exception of Anna, all began to blurt out answers at once:

"Spicy rice crackers!"

"Vegetable side dishes!"

"Red bean."

"…"

"What is with those answers. The Red clansman didn't ask what your favorite foods are." Yatogami glared at the three women in disgust.

After a few more seconds, Neko meowed out, "Shiro! Fish! Shiro! Neko's bowl! Shiro!"

"Neko. Are you intentionally giving stupid responses just to annoy us all?" Kuro's serious expression was beginning to crack, as his level of annoyance increased ten-fold.

"You idiot, Kurosuke! Neko hates fussy men like you!" The Cat Girl grabbed a red marker off of the conference table, ready to doodle all over the Black Dog's face.

Noticing the tension rising between the two Silver clansmen, Yukizome Kukuri was quick to intervene with a response. "School boys!"

Being a student of Ashinaka Gakuen, Kukuri could think of nothing better than romance than one at school…despite openly rejecting Mishina during the middle of Ashinaka Gakuen's festival. "Why don't we go with school boys!? Maybe we can make one be like a mysterious prince, who's coldhearted on the outside, but really a gentle soul on the inside! Or like, a famous idol...or an alien...or..." The brunette continued to list various character types commonly found in shoujo manga.

After remaining silent throughout the Silver clansmen's conversation, the blonde Scepter 4 officer replied flatly, "Homos."

The fujoshi fever had obviously not been cooled since Awashima's last encounter with Unknown Sender. With no further input from the females in the room, Kusanagi finally spoke up and said, "…So you girls want our protagonists to be gay school boys that might be a prince, or an idol, or an alien, or something?"

The girls nodded at the blond bartender of HOMRA.

"...And Anna, are you okay with this?" Izumo turned to the strain, who had remained quiet the entire time.

Without saying a word, the red-eyed girl simply nodded.

The men all began to think in unison, "Women are frightening creatures."

Unfortunately, the group would have to trust the instincts of the females, since their story was supposed to appeal to that target audience. Especially for people like Yata—who knew nothing about the gender, he would be completely useless in most of the brainstorming process.

Feeling the sweat begin to drip down his face, Izumo hesitantly asked, "Well, who should our two protagonists be? I guess it would have to be two males."

Silence.

"…Would anyone like to volunteer?"

More silence.

"Why don't we just use Fushimi and Yatagarasu? This mess first started with the two of them after all," Awashima replied.

The Red vanguard began to blush furiously, shouting out, "Haaaaaaa? What the fuck are you saying, Heartless Woman? Why the fuck does it have to be me and Saru!? What part of us even looks like we are on good terms with each other?"

Secretly, Fushimi was thrilled to be paired up with his Misaki once again, but he refused to let anyone know. "This is stupid. Who would seriously be interested in a single-celled, obnoxious midget? The story would be a worthless flop from the first chapter."

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT, YOU BASTARD MONKEY!?"

The rest of the clansmen all sat quietly and pondered. For some strange reason, despite their many personality flaws, together they balanced each other well. There was no better couple that they could think of besides the two. Moreover, the clansmen all felt that somehow the duo would be a real popular combination.

"…"

"All those in favor?" asked Izumo.

All of the clansmen besides the two (and Mikoto, who was fast asleep) instantly shot up their hands.

"No! No FUCKING way! Why can't it be someone else…like the Stupid Monkey and his Monkey King? He fucking betrayed me to join the fucking Blues in the first place!"

Upon hearing the words come from the chestnut-haired boy's lips, Fushimi quickly stole a glance at his commanding officer. To his surprise—and disgust, he could see a mile-wide grin across Munakata's face. The third-in-command could not fathom what could be floating around in his superior's twisted mind at that moment. Shuddering at the thought, the blue-eyed boy replied, "Mi-Sa-Kiiiii, are you afraid that you're going to end up as the girl role or something? With a name like yours, that shouldn't be a problem at all."

Feeling the blood pulsing through his body, the vanguard of HOMRA clenched his fist and began to glow a crimson-red aura. "…Oi…you Shitty Monkey, you won't even have a chance to debut in the story at all…'CAUSE I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Before the chestnut-haired man boy could leap onto his ex-best friend, he felt a hand grip onto the collar of his shirt firmly.

"Yata-chan? Please calm down. Remember, if one of us fails to participate in this, we all fail." Despite having a smile on his face, the menacing aura surrounding Izumo was undeniable deadly.

Hanging his head in utter defeat, the little crow slouched back against his chair and folded his arms.

* * *

After further discussion, it was decided that the cast would play as the following:

Yata Misaki – Protagonist – Main Heroine

Fushimi Saruhiko – Protagonist – Main Hero

Awashima Seri – Most Popular Girl in School

Kusanagi Izumo – Number One Playboy in School

Suoh Mikoto – Upper Classman/Student Body President

Munakata Reisi – Upper Classman/Student Body Vice-President

Kanamoto Rikio – Childhood Friend of the Heroine, Who Transferred to School

Yatogami Kuro – Antagonist – Main

Isana Yashiro – Antagonist – Lackey

Neko – Antagonist – Lackey

Yukizome Kukuri – Class Representative

Kushina Anna – Homeroom Teacher

* * *

"…Why do I have to play the heroine…Fucking hell, I'm going to fucking kick all of your asses once we're done with this," Yata grumbled.

"Main Hero? There's no such thing as heroes in the world. What a stupidly pointless title," muttered Fushimi.

"Is complaining and fighting the only things you two ever do? I think you two low lives are perfect for each other. I hope you both drown in a pool of your own misery together." Kuro, who had kept his mouth shut up to this point, could no longer stand the noisy duo within the same room as him.

"Haaaaaaaa!? Kuro Inu, do you want me to kick your ass not only in the story, but in real life too?" Misaki pushed his sleeves up and tightened his fingers to make a fist.

"Once again, you resort to violence for everything. So uncouth and barbaric. As if I would tarnish Ichigen-sama's sword with your filthy blood, Red clansman."

"Kuro! Why are you trying to start a fight here? You're only playing the antagonist IN the story!" The Silver King tended to be a pacifist in the first place, so the thought of him playing an antagonist lackey was laughable.

"Why am I serving under Kurosuke-nya? Neko only belongs to Shiro!"

"Speaking of these roles in general…aren't some of them real fucked up? Why the fuck is Anna the Homeroom Teacher? She's the youngest out of all of us!" The vanguard wanted nothing more than to have a casting change—anything than having to play the heroine opposite of the betrayer of HOMRA.

"Well, we're supposed to write a story that is going to be interesting and appealing. If we just write a generic shoujo-themed story, the readers will find it too boring," Kanamoto replied.

"What exactly is a 'fanfiction' anyway? What the fuck is different about it than just a plain old story?" The crow had read tons of manga and watched anime, but he's never actually seen a fanfiction before. Yata wasn't exactly tech-savvy enough to go onto the internet and finds these things.

Without any emotion added to her words, Seri stated, "It is a story written by fans for other fans of the same thing of interest. Usually it creates an alternate universe of things that could, but probably will never happen in real life. In the end, it's whatever the writer would want to see happen in the characters' lives. Like in the case of that online web manga we saw of you and Fushimi having se—"

"WAHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHH! D-D-D-DON'T SAY IT!"

Every inch of the crow's face was blushing a deep rogue. After witnessing the horror of seeing the manga version of himself being taken by his ex-best friend, Yata still had a hard time looking Fushimi in the eye.

"Ehhhhh!? What, what!? A web manga of Misaki-kun and Saruhiko-kun doing what!?" Yukizome Kukuri asked with eyes all aglow.

The Silver clansmen had no involvement in the original fiasco with Unknown Sender, thus they only received bits and pieces of information about what had occurred. The vanguard of HOMRA swore that he would take all of those heinous images to the grave.

"S-s-s-shut up! It's n-n-n-none of your b-b-b-business!"

Turning his face away, the chestnut-haired boy was startled by the brunette girl's face, which was inches away from his, only a few moments later.

"Tell me, Misaki-kun! It sounds like it could be useful for the story!" Kukuri was bursting full of energy as usual.

Yata immediately covered his eyes and pushed his feet firmly onto the ground, in order to have his chair roll away from the girl as far as he could. "Kyaaaaaa! D-d-don't s-s-stand so c-c-c-lose to me s-s-so suddenly!"

Being the friendly, open, and sociable girl that she was, Kukuri was determined to befriend the woman-fearing vanguard of HOMRA. The olive-eyed girl began to chase after the crow around the room until finally she managed to fling her arms around Yata. "Haha! I caught you, Misaki-kun!"

Yata's brain malfunctioned, and he could not process the predicament he was in. The fact that a girl had her arms wrapped around him was too much to handle. Red-faced and dizzy, the boy simply froze stiff, unable to say a single word.

Instantly annoyed at the sight of anyone touching his beloved crow, Saruhiko shot up from his seat and put the sheath of his sword between Yukizome and the Red clansman's faces. "Woman, what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want to die?"

Now, any normal person would be scared shitless in this situation, but Kukuri was too light-hearted to ever take this kind of threat seriously. She began to think out loud, "Hmmm…A deadly sword now resides inches from my face…Uh oh! Yukizome Kukuri is in a big pinch! What should she do!?"

Suddenly, a mischievous grin appeared on the brunette's face. "Aha~ I know!" With that, she grabbed onto Fushimi's arm and pulled him closer, making the embrace now into a group hug. "Mwahaha! Now both of you cannot escape the clutches of Yukizome Kukuri! Victory is mine!"

Both Misaki and Saruhiko never really encountered a personality like Yukizome's, so they both just stood there, unable to maintain their usual personas.

"Wow…Kukuri is really good at handling those two," the Silver King whispered to the Black Dog beside him.

"A fearful, yet respectable adversary. A perfect cast member as class representative," Munakata said approvingly.

With the monkey and the crow now quiet and obedient, the group was able to continue on with their brainstorming. The character roles were now set. They would further develop each person as the story progressed. Now they would need to think of an overall setting.

"Uhh, well since it's about school boys, shouldn't it be at a school?" Rikio asked.

"There are many kinds of schools though. Boarding schools, all boys schools, religious schools, schools for the rich, gifted, delinquents …the list goes on! I mean, we could even have a school on a different planet, or like, on a spaceship or whatever!" Kukuri chimed in.

"Why don't we just use Ashinaka Gakuen to start off then? We can work from there." Yatogami wanted to hurry up and begin the story. The sooner they started, the sooner they would finish.

Now that the setting and character roles were set, the clansmen were prepared to begin their story. Placing his hand on the crank, the Blue King glanced around the room and said, "Is everyone ready?"

* * *

**.**

**End Note:** Kind of a slow, wordy start. But I needed to set up the basic storyline to make it easier to follow for the future chapters.

After each chapter, any references used outside of the K Project universe will be noted here, in case you don't get it and want to look it up.

**Battle Royale:** A movie made in 2000. Directed by Kinji Fukasaku. Original novel by Koushun Takami; Screenplay by Kenta Fukasaku. The video that they are watching is supposed to be a replica of the scene when the students watch the video explaining what Battle Royale is.


End file.
